How to save a life
by RepairingTheBrokenFox
Summary: Based off a prompt I received. Beca and Aubrey are step sisters and are really close. When Aubrey moves off to college Beca has something horrible happen to her. With no one to go to she starts coping in self-destructive ways. Her parents kick her out to go live with Aubrey and Chloe. Can the pair help her or will she continue to spiral out of control? TRIGGER WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first Pitch Perfect fanfic and is based off a prompt I received.**

**There will be Bechloe :3**

**Kinda AU but still similar to the story line, kinda**

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: Self-harm, Rape, alcohol/drug abuse. Don't read if you're triggered please!**

**Ages: Beca:16-17, Aubrey:19-20, Chloe:19-20**

**Also please note that I have based the drinking age from the Australian law which is 18 because it works better with the story. **

"Chloe, don't mad okay?" Aubrey said as Chloe walked into the kitchen and handed her a cup of coffee in their shared apartment paid for by Aubrey's parents.

"Not the best way to start a conversation Brey. What did you do?" The red head asked suspicious.

"Well you know how Beca's been having a hard time at home? Well my Mum says that she been acting out a lot lately and Mum and Beca's Father apparently don't want to deal with her anymore." Aubrey said bitterly, she couldn't stand the way her parents treated Beca, they hadn't treated her that well either but with Beca it was worse. When Beca was five years old her Dad walked out on her without even a goodbye, for Aubrey's Mum. Two years later Beca's Mum died and she was forced to come live them, Beca's Dad, Warren and Aubrey's Mum, Sheila just treated her like a burden from the moment she walked in the house. Aubrey and Beca didn't get along at first but slowly became amazingly close, bonding over music and their hatred for their parents.

"And well they're either kicking her out or I thought maybe she could come live with us in the spare room? She already has a job lined up at that minus 18 club so she can help with bills and everything and she can also attend Barden high." Aubrey started to ramble.

"Oh my god! I love Beca of course she can come live with us!" Chloe said excitedly practically bouncing off the walls, she had only met Beca once but the pair just connected in the short amount of time they were together.

Chloe gasped and looked excitedly at Aubrey. "I'm gonna go set up her room right away!"

"Whoa Chloe slow down, don't you have class in like 10 minutes?" Aubrey said grabbing the red head by the shoulder.

Chloe's shoulders slumped as she was truly disappointed. She pouted at Aubrey. "Yeah but I don't _really _need to go to class… I'll just say I'm sick" Chloe decided. Aubrey rolled her eyes at how excited she was. "Go to class, you can do it when you get back. Beca's not coming for a couple of days anyway." Aubrey said.

"Fine." Chloe sulked. "But don't you dare re-arrange anything! I want to do it."

Aubrey raised her hands in surrender "Wouldn't dream of it. But seriously, thank-you so much for being okay with this, it really means a lot."

"You're my best friend Brey, of course I don't mind and besides, your sister is totally cute" Chloe winked and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Chloe and Aubrey sat in the car singing along to one of the top 40 on their way to the airport to pick up Beca. When the song finished Aubrey turned down the music and looked over to Chloe suddenly serious. "I'm worried about Beca. Mum said that she's been sneaking out all the time and drinking and smoking. I don't know if it's just a stage she's going through or something serious." Aubrey said biting her lip.

"I'm sure it is just a stage, everyone goes through one around Beca's age, and we both know your Mum over reacts about everything and Becs Dad just goes along with whatever she says." Chloe reassured.

"I hope so. I'm still worried though. I mean she's gonna be changing schools and she didn't even care, I'm guessing she didn't have many friends. And if she really is getting drunk all the time that can't be good for a 16 year old." Aubrey said trying to focus on the road ahead

"Well maybe the change will be good for her. She can get away from all that at start a fresh. And from what I've experienced of your parents and what you've told me, it's probably for the best for her to get away from them." She reassured

Aubrey let out a deep breath "Yeah I guess." Aubrey couldn't help feeling that there was more to this than typical teenage rebellion.

Half an hour later they arrived at the airport and got out to find Beca. They stepped out of the car and scanned the area but didn't spot her. "Maybe she's waiting inside" Aubrey pondered.

"Wait isn't that her?" Chloe pointed towards part where most of the smokers went as it wasn't under cover. Aubrey spotted Beca. She was wearing a sleeveless plaid button shirt with far too many buttons undone for Aubrey's liking and the bottom was tied in knot showing off a small amount of her slim stomach. She was also wearing short ripped denim shorts and patterned tights and high top lace up boots. She managed to keep her 'alt' look with her abundance of bracelets and heavy eye-makeup and her trademark headphones around her neck.

Beca was clearly flirting with the guy that appeared to be Aubrey and Chloe's age. Her body was basically pressed up against him and she was giggling at everything he said. Aubrey immediately noticed the cigarette in her hand.

She marched up to the pair whilst Chloe stayed behind not wanting to embarrass Beca. Aubrey made it to the pair and looked the guy with a harsh glare. This guy was tall and muscular but even he seemed to be afraid of Aubrey.

"Did you give this cigarette to her?" She asked while pulling the smoke out of Beca's mouth and snapping it in half, ignoring Beca's protests.

"Uh yeah dude… she asked for one so…" he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well what you just did is illegal. She is only 16 and that is supplying to a minor." She said moving closer.

"Umm I'm sorry?" He said as more of a question than a statement.

"Damn right you're sorry." Aubrey said picking up several of Beca's bags while Beca held her DJ equipment.

"You are a scary woman Brey" Beca said shaking her head as they headed back to Chloe and the car.

"And you are a stupid one. What were you thinking? Smoking is bad for you!" Aubrey lectured and Beca just rolled her eyes as they reached the car.

Beca panicked and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Chloe running towards her. "Whoa! Chlo stop! Don't you even think about giving me one of your psycho bear hugs while I am holding my DJ equipment." Beca warned and turned to side as if to protect her equipment from Chloe.

"They're not that bad." Chloe scoffed but opened up the boot of the car for Beca. As soon as Beca put her things carefully in the boot Chloe gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Chlo, I kinda can't breathe over here." Beca said trying desperately to breathe

Chloe reluctantly let Beca go. "Sorry, not sorry." She said as she grabbed Beca's hands instead

Chloe took in Beca's appearance "Wow Beca, you look… different. I mean you were cute last time I saw you but now… well you look pretty damn fine." Chloe winked. While Beca didn't agree with the comment it was nice to hear and she smirked back at Chloe.

"You've always been totally hot Chlo." She flirted back, something that Beca had become very used to.

Aubrey, who had been watching the whole thing and was now appalled cleared her throat to catch their attention. "Chloe could you not hit on my sister? And Beca could you not hit on my best friend?" she shook her head and put the rest of Beca's stuff in the car.

"You're so uptight, I think you need to get laid." Beca smirked as the blonde turned bright red.

"Excuse me?! My sex life is none of your business"

"Chill out Brey I'm just kidding" she moved over and gave Aubrey a hug.

"I hate you." Aubrey muttered

"You love me." Beca smirked

"And what the hell are you wearing? I can see guys checking you out from a mile away and really?, still with the ridiculous amount of eye-makeup? You look like a panda." Aubrey fussed over her sister's appearance. Beca just rolled her eyes at every comment.

"A cute panda and I think you look great Becs." Chloe grinned

"Of course _you_ like it; I can see your toner for Beca through you jeans." Aubrey retorted

"What the hell is a toner?" Beca asked

"You don't wanna know, now let's go" Chloe said hopping in the car

A while later they were home. Chloe and Aubrey showed Beca around and helped her put her stuff in her room. It was late so they all had dinner and said their goodnights. Chloe engulfed Beca into a hug and kissed her on the forehead before heading to her room and Aubrey told her if she needed anything she'd just be studying. As Beca was getting ready for bed she went to grab a glass of water when she heard Aubrey on the phone, her voice was hushed, automatically making Beca curious of whom she was talking to.

She lingered in the doorway successfully eavesdropping. "I honestly doubt you tried to be nicer to Beca, you saw the chance to get rid of her and you took it Mum." Aubrey said, obviously talking to Sheila. Beca tensed as she realised the conversation was about her but made no move to leave her spot.

"I very much doubt she was going out and getting drunk _every _night! You just over exaggerate everything"….. "Did you ever once ask if she was okay?! Did you ever even think that maybe there was something else going on with her?" Aubrey was yelling but in a hushed voice. It was clear to Beca that she was getting angrier by the second.

"Don't you dare call her a selfish bitch! She isn't, and maybe just maybe if you ever had one freaking conversation with her you would know that! You never once asked her how she was; even after her mother died you didn't have the decency to be even a tiny bit nice to her." She continued.

Beca decided to stop listening then. She knew what the 'step-monster' called her and she was starting to feel that most of the insults were true. Beca felt horrible that Aubrey was fighting with her Mum because of her. She was already intruding in her home.

Beca felt that Aubrey shouldn't be sticking up for her because the way Sheila described her was, to her belief, accurate. She was selfish, she was a bitch and if she was honest she couldn't see why she hadn't been kicked out earlier.

She started 'acting out' as her Dad called it, after what was now known to Beca as the 'incident' because she wouldn't allow herself to think about what really happened. The 'acting out' consisted of Beca losing all her friends and hanging out with the more 'shadier characters'. She would sneak out and go to parties and get drunk and, more often than not, hook up with a random guy/girl and then the next day be too hung-over to go to school. When there wasn't a party on she would often drink alone and sometimes even do drugs to numb the pain she felt from the incident. Her 'acting out' continued to escalate and the methods to numb the pain continued to be used more and more frequently. Finally her parents had had enough and without asking the reason behind it decided they'd be much happier without her.

Beca headed to her room and tried going to sleep but it failed her. It just made her feel even worse that Aubrey was sticking up for her and Chloe was being so nice to her. She didn't deserve it, she was imposing in there house and was a burden on them.

With a deep sigh she lifted herself out of bed and searched through one of her unpacked bags and found what she was looking for; a black box with disinfectant wipes, a clear bag of multi-coloured pills, bandages and a small piece of metal.

She relied on her blade, it had almost become like a cherished precession to her, she didn't know what she'd do without it. It was always there for her when she needed a distraction, when she just needed a moment to not feel the pain, the loss or the hurt. When she picked up the blade and pressed it her skin all she could feel was the physical pain of the razor dragging across her skin. She couldn't feel the emotion pain, she didn't worry about how fat or ugly she was, how much of a burden she was, that she was the reason for Aubrey and Sheila fighting and how soon Aubrey would realise these things and hate her just like everyone else. For these few moments of bliss she didn't feel any of those things, for those few moments she felt free.

However when those moment were up she felt shame and disgust but still felt it was worth it. She cleaned up and chucked out any remaining evidence. She couldn't allow Aubrey or Chloe to know what she was doing. If they found out it would just lead to questions as to _why _she did what she did and was definitely not ready to reveal and emotionally relive what she was so desperately trying to escape from.

No Beca Mitchell would not let anyone in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 C:**

**Triggers from first chapter apply.**

**Quick thing, I had a review saying that in my other story I act like cutting is a safe coping mechanism. I in no way believe this, it is highly dangerous. If you are having any problems similar, please try and talk to someone about it because it is extremely dangerous, same goes for drugs. I'm always free to chat x**

**Don't own pitch perfect! Enjoy**

It was passed noon when Beca finally rolled out of bed, Chloe and Aubrey had already gone to class. Beca didn't start school for a week and for that she was grateful. She had a shower and later decided to pour herself some breakfast, and work on mixes

Half an hour and a completed mix later Aubrey, shortly followed by Chloe arrived home from class. "When did you finally decide to get up?" Aubrey asked in a motherly way.

"Holly shit! Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?" Beca asked shocked as she hadn't heard them come in on account of her head-phones. Aubrey just laughed along with Chloe.

"We have to go to Bella's rehearsal soon, we'll be back in couple of hours." Aubrey informed.

"Bella's rehearsal?" Beca questioned.

"It's the a cappella group we joined, I told you about this a couple of weeks ago." Aubrey said annoyed Beca never listened to her.

"Oh right, this is like a thing now"

"Oh, totes! We sing covers of songs, but without any instruments. It's all from our mouths!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Yikes." Beca retorted.

"You should totes come watch us one time, I think you'd really enjoy it." Chloe said, unaffected by Beca's comment.

"Uh no, I'd rather not. It sounds pretty queerballs…"

"A-ca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to Mariah Carey chart-topper is not 'queerballs'" Aubrey said making air quotations at the term Beca used.

"We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships!" Chloe continued

"On purpose?" Beca retorted thinking the whole thing was completely lame.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch." Aubrey said rather viciously.

"Aww, look at you two bickering siblings." Chloe said as Aubrey glared at her.

"It would be a lot more fun if our leader, Alice wasn't such an uptight bitch all the time, I can't wait till they graduate and we take over as leaders!" Chloe mused excited. Aubrey and Chloe continued to talk about the Bella's and Beca zoned out and continued mixing.

Chloe and Aubrey left for Bella's rehearsal and Beca spent the whole time, apart from a couple of cigarette breaks, getting mixes ready for when she started working again. She had worked back home and was a natural but moving to a new club was making her nervous. She hoped to get a lot of experience so when she moved to LA she could get a job easier and make a name for herself.

The few hours past and Chloe and Aubrey came home. "Have you been smoking again? I can smell it from here and it's disgusting." Aubrey said disapprovingly.

"Nice to see you too Brey. Don't worry I did it outside the apartment." Aubrey just rolled her eyes at her sister.

"We're going out for dinner and then going to a club, will you be alright here by yourself Becs?" Aubrey asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah I was thinking about going out and checking out some clubs myself."

"Oh, like the under 18 ones?" Aubrey asked

"…no. Just whatever club looks the best I guess."

"What? You're gonna try and get into an overage club? How are you planning on doing that? They have people checking ID."

Beca smiled sheepishly and searched through her wallet. She took out her fake ID and handed it to Aubrey who examined it shocked by how legit it looked.

"'Jessica Stanley age 19.' Beca you don't even look 19!" Aubrey said as she looked at the ID

"I think you could pass for 19." Chloe winked at Beca, which resulted in Aubrey hitting her arm. "Don't encourage her Chloe! Beca you're never gonna get in with this." Aubrey said

"Well it's gotten me into plenty of clubs back home before so…"

"You've used it before?! Fine, whatever, go to some stupid club." Aubrey said exasperated.

"Awesome. Well its 6 now so I'm gonna get ready and stuff." Beca said and left to her room.

An hour and a half later Beca came back into the living room wearing a red body tight high waisted skirt and a tight (rather revealing) black singlet with patterned tights and wedges. Her usual abundance of bracelets in place along with her heavy eye-makeup.

Chloe's jaw dropped and was practically drooling when she took in Beca's appearance. "Wow Beca…. You look goriou-"

Chloe started to say but Aubrey cut her off. "Like a skank" Aubrey said rather harshly but Beca just rolled her eyes unaffected.

"Are you really gonna go out dressed like that Beca?" Aubrey continued

"Yes. Yes I am." She smirked.

"Beca you are in my care now and I am not gonna let you go out dressed like a hooker!" The blonde lectured.

"What are you? My father?!' Beca said starting to get pissed off.

"No I'm your sister and I don't want you to go out dressed like that."

"Could you not be such a buzz kill Aubrey. You're not the boss of me so…"

"Fine! Go out dressed like a slut." Aubrey yelled. She was torn between looking after Beca but still being the 'cool older sister' Beca could relate too.

"I plan too!" Beca yelled back. Aubrey felt bad for yelling at Beca but she was just protective and worried about her sister's change in attitude lately. She didn't want Beca to think of her how she thought of their parents and didn't want to leave things on a sour note.

"Fine! ….Just be careful okay? If you get into trouble or anything call me and I'll come get you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm getting a cab there and back. I'll see you nerds later." Beca said as turned away from Chloe and Aubrey.

"Beca wait" Aubrey said as she walked up to Beca and moved her hair away from her back revealing the inked skin underneath. "What are you doing?" Beca asked.

Aubrey gasped. "You got a _TATTOO!?" _

"Oh that's what you're looking at. Pretty awesome right?" Beca smirked.

"NO! It is not awesome. You're not allowed, Mum and your Dad are gonna kill." Aubrey exclaimed.

"Let's be honest, they wouldn't really give a crap." Beca said and Aubrey just nodded sadly in agreement. Chloe came to inspect the tattoo.

"Wow it looks beautiful Becs." Chloe complemented.

"I'm not happy you got it so young, but I have to admit it does look great." Aubrey said reluctantly

"Thanks guys. See ya." Beca said and was out the door.

Chloe and Aubrey got ready for the dinner they were having with their Bella friends and left shortly after Beca. After they sat through a painfully boring dinner that consisted of Alice going over every little thing they did wrong they headed to the club. The Bella's may be bitches but they sure knew how to party.

They arrived at the club and all had a few drinks, Aubrey and Chloe both feeling tipsy already. They started dancing when Chloe thought she saw Beca.

"Is that Beca with her tongue down some guy's throat?" Chloe pointed at the bar feeling slight jealousy

"What, where?" Aubrey asked and then gasped when she did spot her. "A-ca ew! I don't wanna see that!" Aubrey started to head to the bar but Chloe stopped her.

"Leave it, she's just having some fun. It's not like they're doing anything serious."

Aubrey reluctantly headed back to the dance floor with Chloe and the other Bella's trying to forget about Beca. At least this way she would know where Beca was.

A few minutes later and Aubrey couldn't help but look back to Beca and when she did she was disgusted. The guy was groping her breast above the material. The pair got up and the guy started to lead her away from the bar, Beca stumbling behind.

"Chloe, Beca's leaving with that guy. Can I go get her now?" Aubrey said pancaking. She was very protective of her sister.

"Where are they going?" Chloe asked

"I dunno, it looks like they're headed towards the bathrooms." Aubrey said and her suspicion was confirmed when she saw them enter the disabled toilet.

"Why would they be going to the toilets togeth- Oh my god that's A-ca disgusting!" Aubrey said.

"You don't think they're gonna… you know... In the toilets do you? I mean the shower is one thing… but the toilets, gross." Chloe said.

"No… Beca wouldn't, she's not like that. Last time I asked she hadn't even had sex yet…" Aubrey said but was starting to question how far Beca had gone.

"This guy is clearly taking advantage of her. I'm gonna go stop them." Aubrey continued and headed off to the toilets.

"I'll help." Chloe followed.

The pair burst into the disabled toilet and found Beca pressed up against wall with her skirt almost pushed up passed her but. The guy was in front of her and they were kissing and biting her neck. The pair didn't seem to notice Chloe and Aubrey enter and continued getting more and more heated.

"Really?! You didn't even lock the door?! Real classy man. Come on Beca lets leave." Chloe said startling the pair.

The guy turned for a minute to flip Aubrey and Chloe off and tell them to fuck off before turning back to Beca.

"Yeah I don't wanna leave. Could you guys leave though? We're kinda… busy in here." Beca slurred.

"Beca you're drunk and we're leaving." Aubrey said sternly. When Beca made no intention of moving Aubrey physically pulled the guy off her while Chloe grabbed Beca and lead them away from the guy who was currently swearing and calling them bitches.

They went to a slightly quieter area of the club and sat Beca down who immediately laid down obviously drunk. "I'm gonna have to take her home." Aubrey said as she tried to lift Beca back into a sitting position.

"How about I take her home? We can catch a cab there. You were excited about tonight so why don't you stay and have fun?" Chloe suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to have deal with this." Aubrey said

"No, no it's fine. I don't really get along with the Bella's anyways."

"Okay, if you're sure. Thank-you so much Chlo, you're the best."

"I know I am. I'll get her home safe. Text me if you're coming home or not." Chloe got up and lifted the currently asleep Beca on to her shoulder.

"Thanks again Chlo!" Aubrey said as she headed back to the Bella's.

Chloe woke Beca up by slapping her cheek gently. "Wha-what's happening?" Beca slurred.

"You fell asleep silly. Come on we're catching a cab home."

"Oh taking me back to your place huh? Could have at least taken me out to dinner first." Beca wiggled her eyebrows suggestively; apparently awake enough to make jokes.

"Well at least you know it's not gonna be a one night stand, you know with us living together and all." Chloe joked, with Beca's arm still around her as they made their way outside to catch a cab. Luckily it only took a few minutes to get a cab. They got in and for most of the trip Beca was laying into Chloe's side.

When they arrived home Beca was at least sober enough to walk on her own. Chloe held her hand just to be safe as they took the elevator to their apartment.

When they arrived at their door Beca practically cruelled inside. "Becs, maybe you should go to bed." Chloe said wearily.

"No way! You and Brey made me leave that club. The least you could do is continuing partying with me!" Beca suddenly jumped up and danced over to Chloe and grabbed her hand pleading with the older girl.

"We can't play music because of the neighbours and we don't even have any alcohol."

"What?! You're college students and you don't have alcohol? What's it wrong with you? Don't worry, I will save the day!" Beca skipped off to her room leaving Chloe confused. She returned with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Beca where the hell did you get this?" Chloe asked slightly concerned but impressed at the same time.

"I bought it while I was waiting for you and Aubs at the airport. Fake ID remember?"

"Right. If Aubrey finds out that I'm drinking with you, she'll kill me." Chloe said

"Oh come on, she's probably not even gonna be home tonight. Don't be such a buzz kill. Pretty please…" Beca said while giving Chloe puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine. You know I can't resist your cute little puppy face." Chloe gave in.

"Yay! Let's play truth or dare!" Beca said excitedly.

"Fine…"

Several rounds later they had both successfully had a quarter of the bottle each. Beca found out many details of Chloe's life from the red head picking truth, Beca however, had managed to avoid truth for every round until Chloe managed to trick her.

"Truth or Dare?" Chloe slurred happily.

"Do you even have to ask? I pick dare." Beca replied.

"I dare you to pick truth next turn." Chloe giggled evilly. Beca rolled her eyes but never backed down from a dare. She just hoped the question was something silly and not something serious.

"Your turn, truth or dare?" Beca asked.

"Truth."

"I know you're bi but who do you prefer more, boys or girls?" Beca asked

"Hmm… at the moment, girls, brunette girls to be précised." Chloe winked. "Your turn, truth or truth?"

"Truth I suppose." She sighed.

"If you've had sex, who and where was your first time?" Chloe asked. By what she saw earlier she was pretty sure Beca was experienced.

Beca panicked. Her first time was the incident, she couldn't tell Chloe about that. But she was terrible liar and Chloe would know.

"Well yeah, I've obviously had sex. Haven't you heard? I'm a slut." Beca said referring back to Aubrey's words.

"You didn't answer my whole question. Who with and where was your first time? Come on spill shorty." Chloe said eagerly.

Beca shook her head quickly as if to get rid of the memories. Who her first time had been with and where it was, were exactly the things she was trying not to think about.

"Uhh… I'll be right back." Beca said standing up and heading to her room, leaving a confused and not as drunk as Beca but still drunk red head behind.

Beca headed to room and sat on her bed and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. What she needed was a pick-me-up and she knew exactly the thing for it. She searched through her black bag for the multi-coloured pills of ecstasy. She had taken them a few times over the last few months and had started to get addicted to highs they gave her. It was the lows of when they were wearing off that were problem.

She popped two in to her mouth and swallowed with swig of JD. She waited for them to take affect and 10 minutes later Chloe knocked on her door. "Becs honey, everything okay?"

Beca shot up finally feeling the effects. She had a sudden burst of energy and felt overly giddy to the point it was nerve wracking.

Beca swung open the door. "Yeah, fine." She smiled.

"Okay then… what should we do now?" Chloe asked surprised at Beca's sudden mood change.

"Let's take a couple more shots!" Beca practically ran to the kitchen and grabbed the JD pouring both her and Chloe a shot. They repeated this several times until Beca was practically falling over and Chloe not far behind.

"I know! Let's play spin the bottle!" Beca spun round and skipped back to the kitchen and back, now with an empty bottle

"Beca there's only two of us, this is just silly." She said although she definitely wasn't opposed to the idea of making out with Beca. She'd had a huge thing for her since they met, and now that Beca was older it was hard to control herself around the DJ.

"Well then, the odds will be ever in our favour." Beca said in a capital accent and winked at Chloe.

They sat down opposite each other and Beca passed the bottle.

"Beca is this really necessary?" she asked

"Yes! Now spin already!"

"Okay, okay chill." Chloe said as she spun the bottle and it landed on Beca, big surprise there.

Chloe practically gave Beca a pedo grin as she slowly moved in towards Beca. Beca however shot straight towards Chloe connecting their lips and shocking Chloe momentarily. Beca pushed Chloe's body to the ground and straddled her. Beca roughly bitting Chloe's lip and then moved to Chloe's neck and biting her pulse point causing Chloe to moan in pleasure.

"Beca, grounds uncomfortable-let's move to the couch." She managed to say in between breaths.

Beca reluctantly hopped off and pulled Chloe to her feet and immediately pushed her down on to the couch and hopped back on top. Beca continued to nip at her lips almost drawing blood and grinding into hips desperately trying to create friction between the two.

Beca reached for the bottom of Chloe's tight fitted red shirt and tried to tug it off, Chloe sat up trying to make the process easier. She managed to get it off to reveal Chloe's red laced bra. They continued kissing and Beca started kissing down Chloe's chest.

Chloe reached to tug Beca's shirt off as well but first checking for an okay from Beca. She pulled away gently trying to catch Beca's attention. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Chloe asked breathing heavily.

Beca continued to kiss and explore her chest with her tongue and occasionally nibbling at Chloe creating love bites. "Of course I'm sure." She replied between kisses.

Chloe need to be certain though, she gently pushed Beca up and made eye-contact. "Are you certain-." She cut off as she noticed something. Beca's pupils were extremely dilated, and that's when it all clicked. Beca's sudden change from seeming distressed then leaving to her room and coming back bubbly with so much energy she was practically bouncing around the house.

"I told you I'm sure." Beca said not realising Chloe's change in attitude as she went back to her neck. Chloe grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back up in to a sitting position and continued to search her dilated pupils.

"What are you staring at?" Beca asked.

Chloe grabbed both of Beca's hand in hers. "Beca, I need you to tell me the truth. Have you taken something?" Chloe asked and felt Beca tense up.

"No! What are you talking about?" she answered a little too quickly.

"Your pupils are dilated and your mood just completely shifted. I know when someone's high Beca." Chloe said sternly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Beca said becoming defensive.

"What have you taken Beca? Tell me." Chloe said stern but calm.

"It's none of your business! Just fuck off Chloe." Beca said panicking as she roughly pushed away from Chloe, the movement was too fast and she could feel her head spinning.

"I care about you so it is my business." Chloe continued. As Beca moved further backward she tripped. She didn't try to get back up again and just buried her face in her hands.

Chloe moved to kneel in front of Beca and comfortingly put a hand on her shoulder, Beca's body felt hot like she had a fever and Chloe begun to worry. "Beca, I need you to tell be what you took and how much okay honey." Chloe soothed

Beca gave up on trying to hide it and could feel herself becoming an emotional wreck. "I took two pills." She whispered to Chloe.

"What type of pill sweetie?" she asked just as softly.

"umm… -ecs-ecstasy." She said ashamed

Chloe sighed. "Why would you take drugs Becs?" She felt Beca flinch away from the question, obviously hitting a soft spot.

Beca felt herself becoming defensive and angry again. "You know what? I don't have to tell you any of this. IT' .OF ! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Beca spat at Chloe and got up headed for her room when Chloe grabbed her by the shoulder and swung her round.

"Calm down, I just wanna help okay. I care about you Becs." Chloe said comforting the small DJ.

"No you don't. Nobody cares, everyone gets sick of me eventually and I don't blame them, I'm disgusting." Beca said avoiding eye-contact and feeling herself coming down form her high.

"Beca don't say that, heaps of people care about you. Aubrey and I both love you so much and we'll help you get through this okay."

Beca was about to retort when she felt a sudden wave of nausea wash through her. She made a strange whimpering sound and bolted straight to the bathroom, Chloe followed closely behind.

Beca dived for the toilet bowl and emptied her stomach which only consisted of alcohol and drugs. Chloe held her hair back and whispered comforting words.

When Beca finally stopped vomiting Chloe helped her to feet and waited for Beca to brush her teeth, by now Beca was half asleep. Chloe lead them to her bedroom and sat Beca down on her Bed.

"Why are we in your bed?" She asked sleepily.

"You're not staying by yourself tonight." Chloe said as she laid Beca down and took her shoes off. Chloe changed into a long shirt and underwear before giving Beca a singlet and shorts.

"Could I have a long sleeved shirt please? I um… get cold." Beca asked. She could risk wearing short sleeves during the day because she had her bracelets.

"Sure." Chloe didn't think anything of it.

The pair got into to bed on their separate sides. Chloe felt Beca shiver next to her and rolled over and placed an arm around Beca's waist becoming the big spoon. Beca immediately relaxed and leaned into Chloe.

"Beca?" Chloe said softly.

"Mmm?" Beca hummed in response.

"You're not disgusting, you're beautiful." Chloe said as the pair fell asleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Reviews are awesome!**

**-Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews :) And a special thanks to GothicPheonix for pulling me up on my grammar, although I'll warn you, I have terrible grammar and while I try to improve you're probably gonna continue to find mistakes. Also I'm glad someone understood the hunger games reference :3**

**Short fill in chapter but enjoy and continue to review! **

* * *

Beca and Chloe lay snuggled in bed together; Beca on her back and Chloe snuggled up onto her chest with Beca's arm protectively wrapped around the redhead. They were fast asleep in complete happiness and bliss.

That was until Aubrey walked into to Chloe's room and dropped her bag noisily onto the wooden floor in shock, simultaneously saying "What the hell is going on here?!" much too loud for the two hung-over girls with pounding headaches.

Beca immediately shot up at the noise, accidently pushing Chloe off in the process. "Jesus Aubrey! Scared the crap out of me!" Beca exclaimed.

"I hope so! Would you like to tell me why you guys are in bed together?!" Aubrey wasn't exactly sure why she hated the idea of Chloe and Beca together. She thought maybe it was because of Chloe's age or her reputation of one night stands.

"Chill out before you vomit everywhere Aubrey!" Beca said, she knew that was out of line but continued anyways. "We didn't do anything, hence the whole 'we still have clothes on' thing."

"Yeah Beca was just way too drunk to sleep by herself." Chloe backed her up.

"That I can believe. You're _16 _Beca, you should not even be drinking let alone getting completely smashed! What were you thinking?!" Aubrey said shooting daggers at Beca.

"I'm sorry I caused you guys so much trouble, but it is my life and I will do what I want." Beca said defensive.

Aubrey huffed in frustration. "I know it's your life but if you're going to drink you have to be more responsible. Who knows what could have happened if Chloe and I weren't there. I don't have time to talk about this right now; I need to e-mail my teacher why I'm not in class. Why don't you have a shower and then we can talk about this after?" Aubrey asked.

Beca cringed at the idea but figured it she couldn't avoid it. "Fine." She muttered and Aubrey left the room leaving Beca and Chloe to talk about last night.

Chloe took a deep breath. "Becs, about last night, you do realise that I have to tell Aubrey you've been doing drugs right?" Chloe said nervously.

Beca's eye widened in panic. She had completely forgotten about Chloe finding out about the drugs. "No, no you can't tell her!" She demanded.

Chloe avoided Beca's pleading stares. "I have too. This is serious Beca; drugs are so, _so_ dangerous. If you continue they could completely fuck up your life_._ It would be wrong of me to keep this from her; she's your sister Beca." Chloe said desperately trying to make her understand.

"No, no please don't! It's not like I'm addicted or anything, I'm just 'experimenting' as they call it. If you tell Aubrey she'll flip out and it'll cause her unnecessary worry." Beca reasoned

Chloe thought about it for a while. She had experimented with drugs before but it was one time and she was older than Beca was. She really wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"If I don't tell her do you promise you'll stop with the drugs?" The redhead asked

"Yes." Beca was not entirely sure if she could keep that promise but she'd try her best. She had only taken them a few times and wasn't really reliant on them.

"I mean it Beca. If you have any more I want you to flush them." She said sternly

Beca thought about lying and saying she didn't have any more but decided against it. Chloe was trying to help her and it would be wrong to break her trust like that. "Okay." She said softly looking at a loose thread on the blanket.

"And I want to see you do it." Chloe continued.

"Okay." Beca stated again.

Chloe let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, against my better judgement I won't tell Aubrey, because I think it'll make matters worse. After you shower and talk to Aubrey I want to see you get rid of them."

Beca gave Chloe a small smile. "You're the best Chlo."

"I know."

Neither of them mentioned their hook-up last night. Each of them knew the other was drunk and may not even remember and each of them knew the other was accustomed to meaningless hook-ups and one night stands. They each thought the other wouldn't want anything more than the benefits and that made both of them scared to suggest more.

Beca had her shower and got into her own clothes feeling considerably better. She walked into the kitchen and saw Aubrey sitting at the breakfast bar going over some papers. She knew she couldn't avoid this talk Aubrey wanted to have. Chloe walked in to grab some water and then walked back to her room to give the two some privacy.

Beca flipped on the kettle and offered Aubrey a coffee to which she accepted. She brought the two coffees to the bench and handed Aubrey one then pulled up a chair next to the blonde, patiently waiting for Aubrey to finish her work.

Finally Aubrey put the stack of papers in to an organised neat pile and pushed them aside before moving her attention to Beca and sighing. "Are you okay Becs? Like _really _okay?" She asked taking one of Becs hand which Beca pulled away from.

Beca looked down. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." Aubrey couldn't help but notice how dead her response seemed, like she had repeated it over and over until it had lost all meaning.

"What the hell was last night? You realise that guy would have taken advantage over you if Chloe and I hadn't showed up?" The blonde lectured.

Beca rolled her eyes at her concern. "I can take care of myself." The DJ said running her hands through her hair, something she did when she was uncomfortable.

"Not when you're almost passing out you can't. What were you thinking drinking that much? Anything could have happened!" The Blonde continued

"I would have been fine if you guys hadn't turned up." Beca replied becoming frustrated

"Is that really how you want your first time to be? With some random guy in the toilets of a club?" Aubrey asked concerned.

Beca let a small laugh, to anyone else the laugh would have seemed innocent enough, but Aubrey could hear the sadness and bitterness behind it. Beca simply raised an eyebrow at the Blonde allowing her to connect the dots.

"You-you've had sex?" Aubrey asked

"What do you think?" Beca asked with the bitterness still laced in her voice

"But last time I asked you, you said you hadn't" Aubrey accused

"Last time you asked me was a long a time ago." She felt like she was talking to a stereotypical, over protective father about her sex life, the way Aubrey was legitimately upset over it was sweet though and showed Beca that someone actually cared, at least a little bit.

"Oh…" Was all Aubrey said. She was slightly offended that Beca hadn't told her. They told each other everything. Even after she moved to Barden they talked almost every night, however this only lasted a little while before the conversations became less and less frequent and length of each call became shorter and shorter.

Aubrey could sense Beca's awkwardness and decided to brighten up a bit. A smirk took over her features as she poked the DJ in the ribs. "So how was it? Was it romantic?" She laughed teasingly at the DJ.

Beca gave a small smile. It was the most she could manage while thinking about how very _un-romantic_ it had been. "I don't wanna talk about it with you." She tried to laugh it off as if she was just embarrassed.

Beca thought of a way to change the subject and started to poke back at the Blonde. "What about you huh? Got any lucky guys who are worthy of _Princess _Posen?" she teased

Aubrey blushed and smiled back at Beca, not realising that Beca had purposely moved the attention on to her. "As a matter of fact there is…" Aubrey tried to hide her grin but eventually gave in and grinned from ear to ear.

Beca mocked an expression of shock. "And who is this night in shining armour?" She mocked

Aubrey bit her lip keeping smile at bay. "His name is Brad. We've only been going out for a couple of weeks but Beca… I think I'm in love."

Beca mostly zoned out of the conversation as Aubrey talked about Brad. It wasn't that she didn't want to listen; she had just been finding it hard to concentrate on things lately.

When Aubrey had finished gushing over Brad she looked expectantly and Beca. Beca realising that she had not been listening quickly thought of a reply. "That's great Brey, I'm really happy for you." And she really was happy that her sister had found a boyfriend and was happy with him.

After Aubrey had left for class Beca was sitting in kitchen when she saw Chloe looking at her expectantly. Beca rolled her eyes at her impatience. "Do we have to do it right now?" Beca groaned

"Yes." The redhead said sternly. Beca huffed but up from her seat and headed for her room while Chloe waited outside.

Beca searched the back of her draws looking for her black box. She found it and opened the lid desperately trying to avoid gazing upon her blade, not wanting to be triggered. She grabbed the clear bag containing 20 or so multi-coloured pills. She contemplated whether or not to flush all of them because they had been expensive and she didn't know nay dealers in this area. Not wanting to lie to someone who was just trying to help her she grabbed the whole bag and left towards Chloe.

Beca headed to the bathroom with Chloe closely behind. She entered and opened the bag and held it above the toilet. At the last minute her hand started to shake slightly, she suddenly wasn't so sure she could do it anymore. What was she gonna do when she needed a pick-me-up?

Chloe noticed the hesitation and lightly took Beca's free hand in her own. "You can do it Becs." She said softly.

The DJ took a breath and decided there was no backing out now. Even if she wanted to back out Chloe wouldn't allow her. She slowly tipped her hand to side allowing the contents of the bag to slide out. Once it was empty she flushed the toilet. Chloe beamed in approval causing Beca to give a small smile in response.

Chloe crossed the small space between and tightly hugged Beca, only pulling away when Beca complained about the lack of oxygen. "I'm so proud of you, I know that must have been hard." Chloe said as she placed a kiss on Beca's cheek.

Beca felt good having someone proud of her for once instead of the usual disappointment she was.

"Wanna go get some lunch? I know the best food to cure hangovers." Chloe asked, back to her normal perky self again.

"Defiantly."

* * *

**Reviews are awesome sauce so review! :3**

**-Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Here's Chapter 4 :)**

**thank you all for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. Again sorry for the lack of writing/grammar skills. **

**Trigger warning in this chapter so be careful if you're triggered.**

**hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

**Oh and one quick stupid question, how do you pronounce 'Bechloe'?! is it just like Beck-Chloe or? I really should know this..  
Anyway's enjoy, and if you like remember to follow/favourite, if you don't then send your criticism in review**

* * *

Beca and Chloe sat at a small café, happily chatting away despite their pounding hangovers while they waited for their order to come.

"So what exactly did you order me again?" Beca asked concerned as Chloe was a bit of a nut.

"Black coffee, Eggs with ginger, roasted asparagus and coconut milk." The redhead answered, laughing when Beca scrunched up her nose.

"Coconut milk? Gross." Beca replied as the waiter delivered their food to them.

"Have you ever even tried it?" Chloe asked, laughing at the brunette.

"No, and there's a good reason for that." Beca picked up the contents of the glass and swirled it around, looking at it as if it were something that contained the plague.

"Just try it you big wuss. I promise it's nice" Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca's childishness.

Beca dramatically took a deep breath and took the tiniest sip possible of the coconut milk and slowly swallowed it.

Chloe looked at Beca expectantly. "Well? What do you think? It's great isn't it?"

Beca stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Possibly the worst thing I have ever tasted. You lied Beale, and I'll never forgive you." Beca mocked seriousness as the redhead just laughed.

The two continued their meal and chatted casually for a while before Chloe brought up the conversation she knew Beca wouldn't want to talk about.

"You know you never really did tell why you were taking drugs Beca." Chloe said and held her breath when she saw Beca tense up, hoping desperately Beca wouldn't flip out on her.

Beca sighed before answering. "I did tell you. I told you I was just experimenting."

"Is that the truth though? I mean if you were just experimenting then why would you risk taking them while you're with me?" Chloe said in a soft voice. She linked her hand with Beca's over the table, trying to comfort her. "You know you can tell me anything." Chloe continued.

Beca looked up to meet Chloe's eyes and could tell how sincere she was. Beca couldn't help but trust her. While she wasn't ready to let someone in completely she decided maybe it was time to share just a little with someone.

She ran a hand through her hair with her free hand before speaking. "I, I just… Sometimes when I feel a bit down or low or whatever, I take a pill and it helps, well it helps for a while at least until the after effects kick in. But generally I will have been drinking so I'm usually passed out or something before that stage." Beca gave a short nervous laugh, trying to blow it off like it wasn't serious.

Chloe gave Beca's hand a reassuring squeeze to let her know she wasn't judging her. "And the alcohol? I mean you had a whole bottle of JD. What were you planning on doing with it?" Chloe asked.

Beca was reluctant to share more with the redhead but in the end decided she could trust Chloe with this. "Sometimes I have… nightmares" Beca glanced at Chloe before continuing to make sure she wasn't going to laugh. When Chloe just nodded encouragingly she continued. "So sometimes I'll drink before going to sleep, to the point that I'm basically knocked out, so then I won't really dream, you know? And sometimes when I just can't deal with everything… well it numbs my mind so that I don't see everything so clearly, which is sometimes a good thing, it helps me not to concentrate on things I don't necessarily want to concentrate on." Beca looked away from Chloe's gaze, deciding she had shared enough.

Chloe could sense that Beca was very uncomfortable and not used to sharing such personal things so she decided not to push her to much further. "Thank you for sharing that with me, it means so much to me. And Beca, when you do feel like this, instead of using or drinking, just come talk to me okay? Or if you have a nightmare you can come and wake me up and we can talk about it or not talk about it, but just being with someone can help so much. I don't care what time of night it is, you can come and talk to me okay?"

Beca was surprised at how much she cared. "Thank you Chlo."

Later that night Beca walked out in to the living room and was met by her two roommates. Chloe was in uggs and trackies obviously not looking for a night out, whereas Aubrey was rather dressed up with a tight fitted floral dress. Beca was dressed up too, however Aubrey was, what Aubrey would call, more 'presentable' than Beca.

"Where are you off too Brey?" Beca asked curious

"I'm going out with Brad." Aubrey smiled gleefully

"Ooh, you going to be spending the night?" Beca winked as Aubrey blushed.

"No, I have an early class tomorrow. However I will not be home until late. Why? Where are you going?" Aubrey asked

"Just going to a party."

"A party? Who do you even know around here?" Aubrey asked suspicious

"Uh.. you remember that guy from the club right?"

Aubrey's jaw clenched. "_Yes I do. _Why?"

"Well he invited me to the party and I decided to go." Beca said hoping Aubrey wouldn't flip

"When will you be home?"

"I dunno, later? I'll probably be home before you."

"Fine. I'll see you two later. Beca, have your phone on you." Aubrey demanded to which Beca rolled her eyes but agreed.

Once Aubrey was out of the apartment, Beca went to join Chloe on the couch. "How are you capable of going out again after last night? I still feel like vomiting." Chloe asked

"Unlike you, I'm young and can handle a hangover." Beca teased

Chloe slapped her arm. "Hey! I'm only a couple years older than you! At least I'm actually aloud to drink." Chloe stuck her tongue out Beca to which Beca rolled her eyes at her childish ways.

"What time are you going anyways?" Chloe asked

"I should probably be leaving now actually." Beca went to move off the couch when Chloe grabbed her hand.

"Be careful okay? If you need anything call me."

"I'll be fine." Beca reassured.

"Beca I mean it. I'm probably gonna be up all night watching this marathon of friends anyways." Chloe explained. She absolutely adored the show.

"You and Aubrey worry too much. I'll be fine, but if I do happen to need anything I'll call you." Beca reassured. "I'll see you later Chloe, have fun watching friends all night."

"Make good choices."

And with that Chloe was left with the apartment to herself. _Boring_

Beca arrived at the party at about 9pm, the party had barely started but already there were people dancing wildly and some already ready to pass out. She immediately went to where the drinks were and took a couple of shots before she was bombarded by some drunk kid singing at her.

"Wow, you're really drunk right now." Beca said cutting off his singing.

"No I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry." The guy said swaying and almost falling. Beca continued to push him back lightly and he would just return upright.

"You see that? I just come right back up again. You want a drink? I feel like you need to be on this level." He slurred.

"Uh yeah sure." Beca said finishing her shot. "What is there apart from shots?"

Jesse turned around and headed off in the other direction but soon returned with a beer in each hand. "We have beer or beer. Which would you like?" He joked

"hmmm, hard choice, I'll have to go with the beer." Beca said taking the drink which he politely opened for her. "How old are you anyway? You look a little young to be drinking." Beca tried to hold a serious face but failed.

"17, this is my Brother Aaron's party and you don't look that old yourself." The guy stated.

"Almost 17. So this is yours and Aaron's place?" Beca asked

"I live here but Aaron doesn't. He had a party here because his apartments too small and the parents agreed to let him have the house for the night." He explained

"So where is your brother anyway? I'd like to say happy birthday."

"He's the one in the leather jacket sitting on the couch with those girls." The guy said pointing across the room. Beca found who she was looking for. Aaron was just her type, he looked like the kinda guy who was in to one night stands and Beca could use a distraction, also he was very good looking.

"Be careful though, he's a real jerk. Treats girls like shit, I wouldn't go there if I were you." He warned.

"I can make my own choices thank you." Beca snapped. The guy put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I was just warning you. And I didn't catch your name?"

"Beca." Beca replied and started to make her way across the room when he grabbed her by the wrist to pull her back. Beca felt a sharp pain from her cuts and flinched.

"Sorry, didn't mean to grab you that hard. I'm Jesse. Give me your number so we can catch up some time." Beca rolled her eyes but gave him her number anyways, she could use a friend. She read out her number to Jesse, moments later receiving a text from him so she could save his number.

"I'll see you around Becs." Jesse said as Beca again made her way over to Aaron.

"Later."

A couple of hours later and Beca was feeling pretty good. Aaron had given her a couple of joints and she had consumed well over her fair share of alcohol. Beca and Aaron were getting pretty intimate on the couch and after a couple of wolf whistles and his friends yelling for him to 'get in' they decided to go somewhere quieter.

"How about we take this back to my appartment?" He suggested.

"You can't leave your own party." Beca slurred.

"Sure I can, My brother can look after the place. It's getting boring anyways." He said as he led her off the couch. She followed him out of the house ignoring the look she received from Jesse when he spotted her. He led her to his car and the pair drove off, soon arriving at Aaron's apartment.

Once inside Aaron pushed Beca against the door shutting it in the process. They made quick work of removing each other's clothes as they moved things to the bedroom.

Beca rolled of Aaron when he finished, both sweaty and panting. Once Beca caught her breath she rolled off the bed and started re-applying her clothing, feeling a little less drunk.

"Do you want me call you a cab?" Aaron asked, remaining in bed. Most of the guys and occasional girls Beca slept with never asked her to stay, she was used to it by now and wasn't affected by it anymore.

"Yeah." Beca answered as she put her last item of clothing on and grabbed her bag.

"I think I have a cab number somewhere in my wallet." He said reaching over to his bed side table and searched around for a while, becoming frustrated. He suddenly whipped his body back towards Beca.

"Did you fucking steal my wallet?!" He asked, yelling through his teeth.

"What? No!" Beca replied, pissed off she had been wrongly accused.

"I know you fucking took it you little whore! Give it back _right now!" _

"I don't have it, you prick!" Beca's insult only caused him to get angrier and he got up off the bed and moved towards Beca and proceeded to shove her against the wall. Beca went into panic. This was all too familiar for Beca; being hurt by a man.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. GIVE ME MY WALLET!" He screamed at her.

Beca had tears streaming down her face and her breathing was becoming quick and shallow. "I don't have it!"

"That's bullshit!" Aaron yelled as he slammed Beca back into the wall and slapped her hard across the face causing her to fall to the ground and in the process smacking her face against the hard wooden floor.

Beca got up and as he approached her again she manage to kick him in the ball as hard as she could before running out the door and out of the building. She ran to the next street over and sat on the curve under a street lamp.

She dug through her back-pack trying to find her purse to see if she could pay for a cab home but couldn't find it, realising she must of left it at the party . She instead brought out her phone, her only option was to call Chloe, she couldn't just wander around all night trying to get home and she definitely wasn't going back to Aaron's apartment.

Chloe was half asleep, half still watching friends when her phone rang. She snapped her body up-right and reached for her phone so quickly she almost knocked it off the table.

When she saw Beca's number she answered immediately, fearing something had happened to the small brunette.

"Beca?"

_"Hey Chlo, I'm sorry if I woke you up." _The brunette sounded tired, a little drunk and scared.

"No Becs it's fine. Are you okay? Do you need help?" The redhead asked.

_"I'm okay, but would you be able to pick me up? I don't know how to get home from here and I left my purse back at the party." _Chloe noticed her voice break a couple of times and could hear her sniffling.

"Of course I can Hun, Where are you?" Chloe asked grabbing a pen and paper.

_"Umm, I'm on the corner of Albert and Westmont Street. Sorry that's all I can figure out."_

"No that's fine. I think I know where you are and it's not too far. I'll see you soon. Are you gonna be alright until I get there?"Chloe asked concerned about Beca being alone on the streets in the middle of the night.

_"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks Chloe."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Be safe Becs."

Chloe drove down the street Beca was supposed to be on, searching the walkways for the DJ. She spotted her within a couple of minutes and pulled up beside her. Baca had her head in hands and looked rather dishevelled. The noise of the car startled Beca and she lifted her head up to see what it was.

Chloe gasped at the sight of Beca's face, covering her mouth with her hand. Beca had dried blood on her lip and chin and Chloe could already see a bruise forming on her left eye. She turned the engine off and leapt out of the car towards Beca, enveloping her in a hug.

Beca silently cried in to Chloe's shoulder, she didn't want her to see her cry. Chloe pulled back, still holding Beca by the shoulders and wiped her tears off with the pad of her thumb. "What happened?!" Chloe asked, her eyes already becoming glossy at the sight of her friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Beca said stubbornly.

"No you're not. Who did this to your face Beca?"

"Can we talk about this later? I just wanna go home."

"Sure." Chloe didn't wanna push her. She helped the Brunette up before practically carrying her to the passenger side. "How much did you drink?"

"A lot." Beca answered honestly and simply.

Chloe sat her down and buckled her seat-belt before returning to the driver's side and started the car to head home.

Once they arrived at the apartment Chloe led Beca to the couch and headed to the bathroom, on her return bringing back some antiseptic cream and wipes. She worked on Beca's face, removing the blood and applying the cream.

"Brey's going to flip when she sees your face. What happened? Did you get into a fight or something?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah probably. It was kind of a fight I guess." Beca said and then continued to explain the events of the night.

"So he just hit you?! What the hell is wrong with him?!" Chloe said furiously after Beca explained what happened.

"Yeah but I'm fine so it's okay, don't worry about it."

"It's so _not _okay! He can't just go around beating up women!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I know it's not okay, but let's just not worry about now because I'm fine." Beca reassured.

Chloe sighed. "You can't just let him get away with this though. And you really need to be more careful, going back to guy's places that you only just met is dangerous, you could get yourself killed!"

"I know how to look after myself! I'm sorry you had to pick me up, it won't happen again." Beca said frustrated but also feeling guilty.

"I'm happy you called me. I'm always here for you okay? I'm just worried that something's going to happen to you if you don't be more careful."

"Again, I can look after myself okay?! I'm just gonna go to bed. Thank you so much for picking me up. Night." Beca said and got up from the couch.

"Okay, night." Chloe said as she watched Beca walk to her room. She really was worried about her but didn't know what she could do about it.

A few minutes later when Chloe was getting ready for bed she heard Aubrey come in and saw her trying to sneak to her room.

"Hello Aubrey."

Aubrey almost jumped out of skin in surprise. "Jesus Chloe! We need to get you a bell or something."

Chloe laughed. "You're home late. How was Brad's?"

Aubrey grinned widely. "Aca-Awesome. Brad's great. Where's Beca? Is she home?"

"Yeah she just went to bed, she's probably still awake." Chloe answered debating whether or not to tell Aubrey.

"Is she okay?" Aubrey asked noticing the look on Chloe's face.

Chloe decided Aubrey was going to find out anyway so she explained what happened to Beca and that she had had to pick her up.

"He hit her?! That arsehole! Thank you so much for picking her up though Chloe." Aubrey said hugging her best friend.

"Oh god, I have to go talk to her to make sure she's alright." Aubrey continued.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm going to bed. Night Brey."

"Night." Aubrey said as she headed to Beca's room.

Aubrey knocked lightly when she noticed Beca's lamp was on. She heard a light 'Come in' and entered. Beca was sitting on the bed already changed into her PJ's. When she looked up and Aubrey caught sight of her face she gasped and moved towards Beca.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Chloe told me what happened."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired. Can we talk in the morning? I just wanna get some sleep now." Beca asked.

"Of course, I just wanted to check you were okay. You need to be more careful." Aubrey said lightly running her thumb below Beca's eye where the bruise had started to form.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Beca said guilty.

"It's okay, I'm just happy you're alright. I'll let you get some sleep now. And Beca, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I Love you too Brey."

Aubrey kissed Beca's forehead in a sisterly way and left the room.

An hour had passed and Beca still couldn't sleep. She was reminded of horrible things and also felt guilty for worrying both Chloe and Aubrey. All she had done since she got there was cause them to worry about her and had ruined two of Chloe's nights now.

Frustrated with trying to sleep Beca got up and found her black box. Opening the lid she immediately searching for one thing she knew would help her, her blade. She grabbed it out and began her usual routine of carving into her skin until she became numb. She cleaned up and went back to bed, finally being able to drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and remeber to review!  
-Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been awhile, I've had year 11 exams and it's been pretty crazy. This chapter is very short so my apology's but I only have 2 exams left so I should be updating regularly soon.**

**IMPORTANT:**** A few of you told me someone had copied my story and I was informed that a few of you reviewed and PM them and from what I heard it was quite harsh. Please don't abuse someone, I can deal with it myself. I didn't even get a chance to read the story that apparently copied mine but this person is follower of mine and a great writer and from what I've read of their's I don't think they need to copy me. So please in the future leave it to me.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW! **

**p.s I am yet to find out how to pronounce 'Bechloe' please someone tell me! I feel stupid :c **

* * *

Later that night Chloe and Aubrey awoke to a high pitch scream filled with terror. They both bolted out of bed and out of their rooms. They met in the corridor and both shared a look of terror for the girl that the scream must have been coming from, Beca. They both ran to Beca's room and charged through the door turning the light on. Both the Bella's were confused when they saw no attacker, just Beca tangled up in a mess of blankets. Her eyes were pressed shut with tears streaming down her cheeks, all her features moulded in to a look of fear and her arms and legs desperately thrashing out.

It was Aubrey who reacted first, moving to Beca's bed in a hurry. "Beca. Beca honey wake up." She lightly shook the girl while trying not to be hit by Beca in the process. Beca did not wake and only became more distressed, her breathing becoming erratic.

Chloe moved over towards Beca and stood beside Aubrey. Aubrey knelt down besides the bed and reached out taking Beca's hand in hers trying to restrain the thrashing while Chloe leant in and brushed the hair off Beca's forehead trying to sooth her. "Beca you need wake up." Chloe said a little louder than Aubrey had.

Restraining Beca's arms had been a bad idea though as it only caused the DJ to panic more as she wildly twisted away from the girls letting out a terror filled scream in the process.

After many failed attempts of waking her verbally Chloe got up on the bed straddling Beca's legs to keep her still and shaking her shoulders as roughly as she could without out hurting the girl. "Beca wake up!" Chloe almost yelled, desperate to help the DJ escape her nightmare.

Beca let out a small scream and, without warning, shot straight up smacking her forehead straight in to Chloe's in the process, almost knocking the red head out.

While Chloe sat back on her knee's, slightly dazed and holding her hand to her forehead, Beca backed up to the top of the bed holding her knees to her chest and looking frantically around the room.

Aubrey put her hand on Beca's shoulder and felt her tense. "It's okay; it's just me and Chloe okay?"

As Beca relaxed ever so slightly she looked up to meet Aubrey. Slowly her breathing evened out and she looked toward Chloe who was down towards the back end of the bed, her hand clutching her forehead and staring at Beca in concern. Beca suddenly realised what had happened and how she had almost knocked Chloe out.

"Oh shit! Chloe I'm so sorry, are you alright?!" The DJ asked

"I'm fine Becs, don't worry. We heard you screaming so we came in and tried to wake you. What were you dreaming about?" She asked as Aubrey joined them on the Bed, putting an arm around Beca.

"Uh… nothing. Sorry for waking you guys up. You guys can back to bed now." Beca said not wanting to discuss what had been disrupting her sleep.

"Nothing?! Beca you were screaming! Was it to do with what happened earlier tonight?" Aubrey asked softly, holding Beca closer at the mention of what had happened.

"Umm, yeah kind of." Beca said, not really lying. Tonight was what had triggered the reoccurring dream she had been having since the 'incident'.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Aubrey said softly

"No, not really. I'm fine now, you guys should go back to bed. You have to be up in couple of hours Brey." Beca replied.

"No, I should stay." Aubrey insisted

"Beca's right, you should go to bed and I'll stay with Beca. I don't have class until the afternoon." Chloe suggested.

"I'm not a five year old! I can sleep by myself." Beca said annoyed.

"Okay Chloe, you stay with Beca then if you're alright with that. I'll be home sometime in the afternoon tomorrow if you wanna talk Becs." Aubrey said, ignoring Beca's protest.

"Don't I have a say in this?! It's my bed!" Beca said frustrated with everyone making her decisions for her.

"No." Both of the Bella's said at the same time.

Aubrey hugged Beca tightly and gave her a kiss on the side of the head before getting up to leave. She paused in the door way looking at the other two girls. "No sex you guys, alright? I don't care how much sexual tension there is between the two of you." Aubrey said half joking half incredibly serious.

"Don't worry Brey, we won't... At least not tonight." Chloe winked and gave her creepy grin as the two siblings just rolled their eyes, Beca looking slightly embarrassed.

They said their good-nights and Aubrey left the room, turning the light of in the process.

Chloe fixed up the blankets so they were covering the both of them and snuggled into Beca's back with a hand around her waist. Beca expected to feel uncomfortable with the situation but instead felt weirdly safe.

"Are these the nightmares you were talking about?" Chloe said softly, her world slightly muffled as her lips were pressed up against the back of Beca's head.

Beca didn't reply for a moment leaving Chloe wondering if she had fallen asleep but eventually relied. "Yeah. It was more intense than usual though. I'm sorry for almost knocking you out."

Chloe laughed softly. "I think I'm going to have a lump tomorrow. Do you wanna talk about the dream?" She asked softly.

"No, not really." Beca mumbled.

"Okay. Night Beca." Chloe whispered and snuggled further into Beca kissing the back of her head.

The pair drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Aubrey and Chloe should find out what happened soon :)**  
**I know this is just a filler but REVIEW!  
-Sam**


End file.
